Closed eyes, open hearts
by World's Best Marcher
Summary: the one thing keeping the jason voorhees from a killing rampage, what could it possibly be? would he kill that as well? please read to find out the answers to all the questions and more. must i ask more questions? or must you read. please please read : ..


June 13th, 1980:

I was the last one alive. Knowing Mrs. Voorhees, she'd try to kill me as well. She then screamed, "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HIM!!!!!!" I then started to cry, scream and run for my dear life all at once. I never knew Jason would drown. And she then cornered me and then terrified for my dear life, I took the machete from her criminally insane grasp and took one powerful swing and her head swept clean off her shoulders and her dead cold body fell to the ground and I then made my escape.

July 17th, 1993. 9:30 p.m.

Today was probably the happiest day of my life. Married months earlier, just four hours ago, my new baby daughter was welcomed into the world crying like every baby would. Her soft Carmel- chocolate brown hair flowed beautifully in front of her giant sapphire eyes. And from this point on, I knew that my life has been rebuilt since the killing at camp Crystal Lake. She looked into my eyes with hope and pure happiness. I then gently whispered to her, "welcome to the world, Isabella Marian Coulhouse." And now and forever, my little child is mine to hold.

15 years, 11 months, and 30 days later………………

**(A/n: this is Leanna's POV so be forewarned)**

July 16th, 2009:

I woke up feeling very groggy and I decided to put on my unlucky 13 robe and walked slowly towards the hot steaming shower. Around twenty minutes later, I walked out of the shower feeling very refreshed. When I turned the radio to my favorite country station and since today was probably my lucky day, my favorite country star was on. Taylor Swift was singing 'you belong with me' and I was just dancing in my robe when my mom accidentally walked in and I said, "ok drill sarge, I'll get cleaning like a 'normal person' got it?" she then got angry with my attitude and made me surrender my cell phone and I then threw my hair brush at the glass mirror and it cut my wrist and it wasn't even painful. I felt very abnormal and walked outside deep in my thoughts with my inner conscience saying, 'you know, you really should apologize to your mother, it's the right thing to do.' I then said out loud on my balcony, "Why should I? Obviously I knew she was going to say that." Then my conscience retorted, 'well, you'll have to live with this the rest of your life you know.' I then walked downstairs and told my mom, "I'm sorry for giving you sass." She then hugged me and said, "Its ok, I used to do that a lot too." We then shared some laughs and I then asked out of true curiosity, "mom, why are you afraid of Crystal Lake?" she then got a worried look on her angelic face and said, "I nearly drowned in the lake; and I've been scared ever since." I then made an o with my mouth and said, "Oh, ok. I was just curious." She then nodded and I went into the kitchen and made myself a Boca burger.

**Six hours Later……. [Probably around 9:00pm]**

I walked into my room feeling extremely exhausted and soon enough, my best friend Jay Jae called and said, "Hey is, wanna go to the Crystal Lake gas station with me? I need to pick some stuff up." I then pondered for a quick flashing moment and said, "Sure, Why not?" She quickly hung up and I went to brushing my long wavy Carmel-chocolate brown hair. I then put my hair into a pony tail and fell asleep dreaming sweet dreams about the beautiful Crystal Lake.

**July 17****th****, 2009 my 16****th**** birthday**

I met up with Jay Jae and her boyfriend, Shane. Shane was your average blonde Californian surfer with Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a total womanizer. I said, "Ok, you two can make out since I'm driving!" so they made it to the back of the killer awesome sleek black Hummer while I took the steering wheel. They made me turn a left when we saw this little patch of trees. I turned left and they said, "don't worry, it's cool. They have a killer awesome lake for swimming, so I hear," said Jay Jae. We parked and I saw the prettiest lake ever. It was that night when Shane told me, "Hey, I can always get Eric to come and have a little fun with you, the bed sheets, and a little Jack Daniels." I then curtly said, "Um…no, I'd like to **keep** my virginity to sex **and** booze thank you very much." He then sulked away and when I was making dinner for us, they were having fun already. And I then hollered, "Come on you two! You really want cold shrimp scampi?!" they came downstairs in robes so they wouldn't be nudists in training.

It was after dinner around ten or eleven thirty at night when I decided to goes for a walk. I went barefooted like I always did since I was nine years old. My dad was killed in a car accident. The windshield shattered and some of the shard broke and hit a part of my brain that controls my vision. And I was always one with my mother nature. I heard footsteps and thought this was a teenage hotspot. So I continued walking. I then noticed that it was only one person's footsteps when I bumped into someone.

I soon fell to the ground and just kinda was breathing heavily since I was in the sense jogging. And I took off my black sunglasses and the mystery person saw my opaque eyes.

**(A/n: this is now Jason's POV and Jason and Isabel have this telepathic thang where she can read his thoughts) **

I was wildly swinging my machete when I noticed she didn't scream or run or anything normal victims tried to do. I held out my hand and she easily read my thoughts.

She then said, "Who are you and where am I?"

I then let out my hand and she read my thoughts again, 'if I tell you who I am, will you promise not to scream?'

She replied honestly, "ok. I won't"

My thoughts then read again, 'I'm Jason Voorhees. And you're at camp Crystal Lake.'

She then said, "Y-you mean the camp? My mom went here." I said covering my mouth.

I stroked my hand across her cheek and she read my thoughts, 'have you ever had sex or got high or drunk?'

She then said," no, I'm still a virgin and I never got drunk or high before."

I saw her face turn into a little smile and said, "I have to go, I really do not want my friends to burn down the place." I saw her walk off and I thought to myself and thought, 'she's sweet.'

The next morning [Isabel's POV]

I woke up remembering last night's encounter and walked downstairs and was making some pancakes when I walked up to Jay Jae's room and said, "had fun you two?" They groggily nodded and walked downstairs with me. I knew I was thinking about Jason. I saw a movie about it but I knew it wasn't him. And that day I was listening to my Taylor Swift album. To my favorite song 'you belong with me' I know I can easily relate since I'm your average country girl who fixes cars. They asked me if I wanted to go boating/water skiing with them. I then said, "I'd love to get on the boat by all means." So I put on a tank top and a sports bra incase if I got wet. And when Jay Jae was waterskiing with only a skimpy thong on, I thought, 'this will turn ugly very soon. It's bad, it's very bad.'

**That afternoon [Jason's POV] **

I saw Isabel on the boat wearing a tank top and I then saw the other girl. I got a bow and arrow and shot it at the person who was driving the boat. And fortunately for Lee, she was swimming in the lake and the boat went haywire and the girl got off the skies.

**Isabel's POV: that night**

I walked back to the cabin on my own. I started to worry about them so I walked back to the lake and smelled something so nauseating. I knew exactly what it was…Pure human blood. I then walked towards the cabins and I felt suddenly very woozy. I fell to my knees and felt Jay Jae's face and I knew she was dead. I started to cry and Jason then came.

**Jason's POV: that same moment…**

I took Isabel into my arms and I put into her head truth…

'Isabel, they were doing weed and pot. They were going to ruin their lives.'

She then said, "But why? I'm not mad but I'm very shocked."

I replied, 'I drowned while the camp counselors were having sex and doing drugs. My mother lost her mind and I thought whoever did that was supposed to die.'

She then said, "Ok, and they always wanted me to do that and they sort of treated me like the third wheel."

I then replied, 'so, they had more than one reason?'

She only nodded. I then started to stroke her face and I knew she was calm.

Third person's POV

As Isabel fell asleep in Jason's arms, four kids came where the three parked; Mike, Chelsea, Ryan, and Jezebel. They were looking for the patch of weed plants so they could have some high time. Chelsea then asked Ryan, "hey, is this safe Ryan?" he then said, "yeah sure, whatever." It was around two in the morning when izzy was token into Jason's arms and carried off to his camp cabin which he cleaned up personally in case.

Chelsea's POV: approximately seven a.m.

As I was brushing my long wavy hair, I noticed that I was all sweaty, was it that was porking Ryan Gentle? Oh well, whatever it was, I didn't bother, I porked many guys before so it didn't matter. After I got on my hot pink mini-min skirt and my show off tank top, I hopped down the stairs in sequin six inch high heels. Ryan kissed my neck and said, "Good morning sexy, had fun last night?" I said, "Hell yeah good lookin'. Maybe we can have nature sex…" Ryan and I then started our French kissing session when Mike walked in and said, "I wanna piece of that action." Just one second after that, I slapped the crap out of the senseless Mike. That afternoon, we all saw the patch of weed plants when I started smoking them. When I saw a very tall male figure standing right behind me, I knew the worst was about to happen…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13****th****, Jason Voorhees, or Camp Crystal Lake. But I do own my characters**


End file.
